Tom Morga
You may also be looking for comic book artist Tom Morgan. Thomas "Tom" A. Morga is a stuntman, stunt actor, and stunt coordinator who holds the record for being the most seen stuntman in Star Trek. Between and he appeared in six feature films and all four spin-off television series, doubled main actors and guest actors, and played almost every major race. Morga also served as assistant stunt coordinator to Dennis Madalone on Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and Star Trek: Voyager for fourteen years. This position included fight choreographies for episodes such as and the creating of props such as the blade weapons in . For the majority of his appearances he received no on-screen credits. Several costumes worn by Morga were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay, including his costumes from the episodes , , , , which was also worn by background actor Michael McAdam, and . The description for the latter costume features the sentence: A sewn in Voyager tag denotes wear by veteran stunt man Tom Morga, a name more known than the one he is doubling for. Early life and career Morga was born in Burbank, California. While in college, he worked as a smokejumper, stationed in Missoula, Montana, between 1969 and 1974. Morga's work as a smokejumper landed him his first television appearance when he was featured in an episode of the animal documentary television series Mutual of Omaha's Wild Kingdom. In the episode in which he appeared, his team saved a wild buffalo herd from a forest fire. This experience inspired him to take up a stunt career. He began his career in the stunt industry in the '70s and performed in several live stunt shows, including one for the Universal Studios Tour. He moved on to work as stunt double for in the television series The Man from Atlantis (1977-1978), where he performed alongside Gene LeBell and Hubie Kerns under the coordination of the late Paul Stader. His work included doubling for Duffy in scenes outside the water and on the surface. This was also the first time he worked as stunt coordinator for an episode. He also doubled Duffy in a few episodes of the long-running soap Dallas and landed parts in films such as the three-time Golden Globe-nominated Movie Movie (1978) and the first Star Trek feature film, , in which he doubled Spock actor Leonard Nimoy. 1980s In the 1980s, Morga doubled actor on the television series Tenspeed and Brown Shoe (1980), which starred Ben Vereen and was coordinated by Dennis Madalone. He then doubled on Scarecrow and Mrs. King (1983-1987), after which he was actor Ron Perlman's double in the fantasy series The Beauty and the Beast (1987-1990). This latter series also featured Armin Shimerman and Tony Jay. In 1982 Morga became a member of the "Stuntmen's Association of Motion Pictures". He received screen-time on series such as Dynasty (starring Joan Collins), Hart to Hart, MacGyver, The Six-Million-Dollar Man, Matlock, Fantasy Island (starring Ricardo Montalban), Spenser: For Hire (starring Avery Brooks), and the first spin-off Star Trek series Star Trek: The Next Generation. Other actors he doubled for film and television projects include , , , , the late , and . Besides his television work he was busy on the big screen, as well. He doubled in Ghost Busters (1984) and performed in Police Academy 2: Their First Assignment (1985, with the late David Graf), Remo Williams: The Adventure Begins (1985, alongside Kate Mulgrew, Joel Grey, George Coe, Patrick Kilpatrick, and Michael Pataki), the sequel Jaws: The Revenge (1987), the science fiction film Alien Nation (1988, with Earl Boen, Roger Aaron Brown, Frank Collison, Jeff Kober, Brian Thompson, and Keone Young), and three more Star Trek feature films. During this period he stepped into another genre he became famous for: the horror film. Morga played the lead villain, Michael Myers, in the first scenes of Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988). He also appeared in the genre films Friday the 13th: A New Beginning (1985) and The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 (1986). 1990s and beyond In the 1990s he continued his work in feature films, appearing in Hudson Hawk (1991), Child's Play 3 (1991, starring Brad Dourif), 's Army of Darkness (1992, again with Dennis Madalone, and with Christopher Doyle and Patricia Tallman), the seven-time Academy Award-nominated The Shawshank Redemption (1994, with Bill Bolender, Brian Brophy, Clancy Brown, Jude Ciccolella, Bob Gunton, Don McManus, Mark Rolston, William Sadler), Batman Forever (1995, with Rene Auberjonois and Ed Begley, Jr.), Independence Day (1996, with Brent Spiner), Deep Impact (1998, with James Cromwell and Denise Crosby), and The Mask of Zorro (1998). He again doubled Jeff Goldblum in the sequel The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997) and performed in the sixth Star Trek feature, . He also continued appearing on television shows, including NYPD Blue (starring Gordon Clapp and Sharon Lawrence), Babylon 5 (starring Andreas Katsulas, Bill Mumy, and Star Trek stunt partner Patricia Tallman), Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, She Spies, Dragnet, and as stunt double for on Seinfeld (co-starring Jason Alexander). In 2001 he doubled Keith Carradine in the film Cahoots and appeared in Dr. Dolittle 2. He acted in Dennis Madalone's music video "America We Stand as One" (2002), on which he was also assistant director. His additional credits include: the comic adaptation Spider-Man (2002) alongside Spice Williams-Crosby and starring Kirsten Dunst; the short film Jennifer is Dead (2002), with Pat Tallman, Dennis Madalone, and Lynn Salvatori; 's Catch Me If You Can (2002); Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003),; National Treasure (2004, starring Christopher Plummer); Star Trek Nemesis, the tenth Star Trek film; and all three Pirates of the Caribbean films (2003, 2006, and 2007), with Lee Arenberg and fellow stunt performers Brian J. Williams, Theo Kypri, Christopher Leps, Dana Dru Evenson, Alex Chansky, and Jay Caputo. In 2006, Morga served as co-producer for the television documentary UFO: The Greatest Story Ever Denied and was interviewed for the television special Halloween: 25 Years of Terror, which also featured interviews with J.C. Brandy, Kim Darby, Chris Durand, and George P. Wilbur. In 2007 he was part of the stunt team that was awarded with a Taurus World Stunt Award for best fight sequence in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. He shared this award with Mark Aaron Wagner, Thomas DuPont, Lisa Hoyle, Tony Angelotti, Jeff Wolfe, Phil Culotta, and Jeremy Fry. Recently he served as stunt coordinator for Corbin Bernsen's horror film Dead Air (2008), which features Bernsen, Patricia Tallman, Justin Rodgers Hall, and Randy Mulkey and for the short comedy The Van Pelt Family (2008), and completed interviews for the television special His Name Was Jason: 30 Years of Friday the 13th (2009), alongside Derek Mears, Kane Hodder, Lawrence Monoson, Peter Mark Richman, Erich Anderson, and David Kagen. Star Trek notes *Morga played a rock monster in , in a climactic sequence that was ultimately scrapped. *While filming a stunt for the episode , Dennis Madalone took a hit in his eye and Morga replaced him to fulfill the stunt sequence. In the final aired version both stuntmen played the holographic Skull warrior in the fight sequence with Michael Dorn. *Morga filmed scenes as a Starfleet crewman for the episode , in which he performed stunts followed by an explosion. These scenes however were removed from the aired version, and Morga did not appear on-screen. *In 2007, Morga served as fencing coach for George Takei on the fan-made internet series Star Trek: New Voyages episode "World Enough and Time", an episode on which fellow Trek alumni George Takei, Grace Lee Whitney, Majel Barrett Roddenberry, John Carrigan, James Cawley, Jeffery Quinn, writer and director Marc Scott Zicree, writer Michael Reaves, Doug Drexler, Iain McCaig, James Van Over, Dan Curry, Daren Dochterman, Pierre Drolet, Sam Mendoza, Ronald B. Moore, Lee Stringer, Gregory Jein, Philip Kim, Leslie Hoffman, and Michael Okuda worked. ''Star Trek'' appearances Image:Amar first officer.jpg|Klingon first officer Image:Tom Morga, Star Trek 2.jpg|''Enterprise'' trainee crewman Image:Tom Morga human Star Trek III.jpg|Starfleet officer Image:Brute tom morga STVI.jpg|The Brute Image:Romulan Guard 2368.jpg|Romulan guard (uncredited) Image:Nausicaan_3,_Tapestry.jpg|Nausicaan dom-jot player (uncredited) Image:Tom Morga, Descent.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) Image:Prytt trooper.jpg|Prytt trooper (uncredited) Image:Tom Morga Cardassian, Journey's End.jpg|Cardassian soldier (uncredited) Image:Tom Morga Klingon, Firstborn.jpg|Klingon assassin (uncredited) Image:Tom Morga Cardassian, Preemptive Strike.jpg|Cardassian soldier (uncredited) Image:Bajoran man, Tom Morga, A man alone.jpg|Bajoran man (uncredited) Image:Klaestron kidnapper (male).jpg|Klaestron kidnapper (uncredited) Image:Nol-Ennis warrior.jpg|Nol-Ennis warrior (uncredited) Image:Bajoran security guard, Progress.jpg|Bajoran security deputy (uncredited) Image:Tom Morga Kellerun.jpg|Kellerun soldier (uncredited) Image:Maquis guard, Tom Morga.jpg|Maquis guard (uncredited) Image:JemHadar soldier, The search II.jpg|Jem'Hadar soldier Image:Tom Morga, Past Tense Part I.jpg|"Ghost" (uncredited) Image:Romulan guard, Visionary.jpg|Romulan guard (uncredited) Image:Klingon monster DS9.jpg|Holographic skull fighter ) (uncredited) Image:Klingon warrior 7 a.jpg|Klingon warrior (uncredited) Image:Janklow.jpg|Crewman Janklow (uncredited) Image:MP Guard 3.jpg|MP guard (uncredited) Image:Soto.jpg|Soto Image:Argrathi guard 1.jpg|Argrathi guard (uncredited) Image:Minnis.jpg|Minnis (uncredited) Image:Ajilon Prime Klingons.jpg|Klingon soldier (left) (uncredited) Image:Cardassian Soldier 1.jpg|Cardassian soldier (uncredited) Image:Cardassian guard 2 2346.jpg|Terok Nor guard (uncredited) Image:Madrat.jpg|Madrat (uncredited) Image:Asylum orderly, Shadows and symbols.jpg|Asylum orderly (uncredited) Image:Tom Morga, Covenant.jpg|Bajoran Pah-wraith follower (uncredited) Image:Tom Morga, The Emperors New Cloak.jpg|Klingon Alliance officer (uncredited) Image:Warrior with torch.jpg|Holographic Viking (uncredited) Image:Tom Morga, Security Officer Non Sequitur.jpg|Starfleet security officer (uncredited) Image:Tom Morga, Investigations.jpg|Kazon-Nistrim guard (uncredited) Image:Akritirian Tom Morga.jpg|Akritirian prisoner (uncredited) Image:Carlson.jpg|Crewman Carlson (uncredited) Image:Tom Morga, Day of Honor.jpg|Klingon warrior (uncredited) Image:Tom Morga, Nemesis.jpg|Kradin soldier (uncredited) Image:Tom Morga Borg Unimatrix Zero I.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) Image:Tom Morga, Shadows of PJem.jpg|Coridanite rebel (uncredited) Image:Osaarian marauder.jpg|Osaarian marauder (uncredited) Image:Vulcan zombie, Impulse.jpg|''Seleya'' crewmember (uncredited) Image:Xindi reptilian tom morga.jpg|Xindi-Reptilian (uncredited) Image:Unnamed Klingon Soldier -4 ENT.jpg|Klingon soldier (uncredited) Stunt Double appearances Image:Tom Morga, The Motion Picture.jpg|Stunt double for Leonard Nimoy (uncredited) Image:Stuntdoubles2-conspiracy.jpg|Stunt double for Jonathan Frakes (uncredited) Image:Stunt double Brian Cousins.jpg|Stunt double for Brian Cousins (uncredited) Image:Stunt double James Horan.jpg|Stunt double for James Horan (uncredited) Image:Tom Morga, Timescape.jpg|Stunt double for Michael Bofshever (uncredited) Image:Tom Morga, stunt double Descent.jpg|Stunt double for Brian J. Cousins (uncredited) Image:Tom Morga, Past Prologue.jpg|Stunt double for Jeffrey Nordling (uncredited) Image:Stunt double Fallit Kot.jpg|Stunt double for Peter Crombie (uncredited) Image:Tom Morga, Blood Oath.jpg|Stunt double for William Campbell (uncredited) Image:Tom Morga, The Adversary.jpg|Stunt double for Jeff Austin (uncredited) Image:Tom Morga double Heroes and Demons.jpg|Stunt double for Christopher Neame (uncredited) Image:Stunt double John Durbin DS9.jpg|Stunt double for John Durbin (uncredited) Image:Zahir stunt double.jpg|Stunt double for David Lee Smith (uncredited) Image:Morga and Deadrick.jpg|Stunt double for Keith Carradine (left) (uncredited) Other appearances * ''Star Trek'' films: ** as stunt double for Leonard Nimoy ** as a Starfleet Field security crewman ** as a Reman warrior * ** as stunt double for Jonathan Frakes (uncredited) ** as stunt double for Jonathan Frakes (uncredited) ** as stunt double for Jonathan Frakes (uncredited) ** as stunt double for Jonathan Frakes (uncredited) ** as stunt double for Ben Lemon (uncredited) ** as stunt double for Jonathan Frakes (uncredited) ** as stunt double for Jonathan Frakes (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** as stunt double for Jonathan Frakes (as Lieutenant Riker) (uncredited) * ** as a stunt double for Scott MacDonald (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** as a stunt double for Rene Auberjonois (uncredited) ** as a stunt double for Richard Beymer (uncredited) ** as a Jem'Hadar Guard #1 (uncredited) ** as Jem'Hadar soldier (uncredited) ** as a stunt double for Billy Burke (uncredited) ** as the Tygarian holographic fighter (uncredited) ** as a stunt double for Victor Rivers (uncredited) ** as a Klingon guard (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** as a Klingon crewman (uncredited) ** as a stunt double for Ron Canada (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** as a stunt double for J.G. Hertzler (uncredited) ** as a Jem'Hadar soldier (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** as stunt double for J.G. Hertzler (uncredited) ** as a stunt double for James Horan (uncredited) ** as a stunt double for J.G. Hertzler (uncredited) ** as a Jem'Hadar guard (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** as a Jem'Hadar soldier (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** as a Jem'Hadar guard (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** as stunt double for J.G. Hertzler (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) * ** as stunt double for Patrick Kilpatrick (uncredited) ** as a Kazon intruder (uncredited) ** as a Clown guard (uncredited) ** as a Kazon-Nistrim (uncredited) ** as a Kazon-Nistrim (uncredited) ** as stunt double for Jeremy Roberts (uncredited) ** as a Swarm alien (uncredited) ** as stunt double for Clayton Murray (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** as a Borg drone (uncredited) ** as a Borg drone (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** as a Klingon (uncredited) ** as a Klingon (uncredited) ** as a Borg drone (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** as stunt double for Fritz Sperberg (uncredited) External links *TomMorga.com - official site * *Tom Morga at BauerFilms.com *Tom Morga at FridayThe13thFilms.com * *Tom Morga - former official site Morga, Tom Morga, Tom Morga, Tom Morga, Tom Morga, Tom Morga, Tom Morga, Tom Morga, Tom de:Tom Morga es:Tom Morga